A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 63 - Daenerys V
Daenerys V ist das dreiundsechzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Seit dem Vorfall im Haus der Unsterblichen bemerkt Daenerys Targaryen, dass sie in Qarth nicht mehr Willkommen ist. Zudem ereignen sich seit Neuestem magische Vorkommnisse, wie sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen sind, und die Hexenmeister erweisen sich immer noch als gefährlicher Gegner. Daenerys fühlt, dass sie die Stadt schnell verlassen sollte, wozu ihr auch Xaro Xhoan Daxos rät, nachdem sie erneut sein Heiratsangebot abgelehnt hat. Daenerys reitet mit Ser Jorah Mormont, Aggo und Jhogo zum Hafen von Qarth. Daenerys fragt den Ritter nach ein paar Symbolen aus ihren Visionen aus dem Haus der Unsterblichen, Mormont kann ihr aber nicht weiterhelfen. Am Hafen sehen sie eine Menge Schiffe, versuchen ihr Glück bei denen aus Westeros und den Freien Städten, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich bemerken sie, dass sie von zwei Männern beobachtet und verfolgt werden, doch dann versucht ein Betrübter Mann, Daenerys mit Hilfe eines Mantikors umzubringen. Im letzten Moment rettet ihr einer der beiden Männer das Leben. Sie stellen sich als Starker Belwas und Arstan Weißbart vor. Illyrio Mopatis habe sie geschickt, um sie und ihre Drachen nach Pentos zurückzubringen, da Westeros im Chaos versinke und man sie bräuchte. Daenerys willigt ein. Synopsis Daenerys erkennt, dass sie Qarth verlassen muss Daenerys Targaryen wird von Irri angekleidet, entscheidet sich dann aber doch gegen ein Qartheenisches Kleid und wählt stattdessen einfache Dothraki-Kleidung. Jhiqui hat ihr die Haare nach Dothraki-Art geflochten, und ans Ende ihres Pferdeschwanzes hatte sie ihr ein Glöckchen eingeflochten, weil sie die Unsterblichen in ihrem Haus besiegt hatte, wenngleich Daenerys denkt, dass es vielmehr Drogons Sieg war. Sie wählt Jhogo und Aggo aus, um sie und Ser Jorah Mormont zum Hafen zu begleiten, während Rakharo bei den Drachen und dem Rest ihres Khalasar bleiben soll. Sie verlassen den Palast von Xaro Xhoan Daxos und ziehen durch ein ärmeres Viertel der Stadt zum Hafen. An den Blicken der Bewohner sieht Daenerys, dass die Bewohner sie nicht lieben. Ser Jorah hätte sie gerne in einem Palankin transportiert, aber Daenerys ist es leid, sich zu verstecken. Ihr Leben lang war sie geflohen, schon im Bauch ihrer Mutter Rhaella Targaryen oder in der Zeit mit ihrem Bruder Viserys Targaryen. Xaro hatte sie zwar gewarnt, dass Pyat Pree die verbliebenen Hexenmeister versammele, um sich ihrer doch noch bemächtigen zu wollen, aber Daenerys hatte ihn nur ausgelacht und ihn daran erinnert, dass er selbst einmal behauptet hatte, dass die Hexenmeister in Wirklichkeit keine Macht mehr hätten, sondern nur mit vergangenen Taten prahlen würden. Xaro erwidert, dass das auch wirklich so gewesen ist, bis Daenerys erschienen sei, aber nun würden sich wieder mysteriöse Dinge ereignen, so wie es früher einmal gewesen ist Ein weitere Hinweis darauf, dass mit der Geburt der Drachen die Magie in der Welt wieder wächst‚ wie Quaithe schon prophezeit hat, siehe: IV-Daenerys I.: im Haus von Urrathon würden wieder die so genannten Glaskerzen brennen, was seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr geschehen sei, im Garten von Gehane würde wieder Geistergras wachsen, Phantomschildkröten würden wieder Nachrichten zwischen den fensterlosen Häusern des Hexenmeisterweges hin und hertransportieren, außerdem würden sich alle Ratten der Stadt ihre eigenen Schwänze abbeißen. Außerdem sei die Frau von Mathos Mallarawan, die sich einst über die Hexenmeister lustig gemacht hatte, verrückt geworden, sodass sie keine Kleider mehr tragen könne, weil es sich anfühle, als würden Tausend Insekten auf ihrer Haut krabbeln. Zudem könne der blinde Sybassion Augenesser wieder sehen. Xaro behauptet, dass solch seltsame Dinge schlecht für den Handel seien und dass sie besser heute als morgen Qarth verlassen solle, auch wenn er das bedaure. Allerdings bietet Xaro ihr erneut an, ihn stattdessen einfach zu heiraten. Daenerys hat inzwischen begriffen, dass er nur einen ihrer Drachen möchte, und sie lehnt ab, sodass Xaro unwirsch sagt, dass sie dann gehen solle. Daenerys erkennt, dass es Zeit wird, weiterzuziehen. Ihr Khalasar hat sich von den Strapazen der Roten Wüste mittlerweile erholt und wird unruhig, denn für Dothraki ist es ungewohnt, lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Die Qartheen hatten seit dem Vorfall im Haus der Unsterblichen plötzlich erkannt, wie gefährlich Drachen sein können, und Daenerys spürt die abnehmende Gastfreundlichkeit. Die Turmalinbruderschaft hatte sich sogar öffentlich für ihre Verbannung ausgesprochen, und die Alte Gilde der Gewürzhändler wollte sogar ihre Hinrichtung. Xaro war es gerade noch gelungen, die Dreizehn davon abzuhalten. Daenerys fragt sich, wohin sie gehen soll. Ser Jorah Mormont rät dazu, weiter in den Osten zu ziehen, weiter weg von ihren Feinden aus den Sieben Königslanden, ihre Blutreiter wollen zum Dothrakischen Meer zurückkehren, und Daenerys selbst hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach Vaes Tolorro zurückzukehren, bis ihre Drachen ausgewachsen seien, doch fühlt sich jeder dieser Vorschläge falsch an. Sie fragt sich auch, wie sie überhaupt fortgehen soll, und als sie Xaro um einen letzten Gefallen und nach einem Schiff gebeten hatte, forderte er als Gegenleistung für dreißig seiner besten Schiffe einen der Drachen, doch Daenerys hatte abgelehnt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es ein Drittel aller Schiffe der Welt kosten würde, einen ihrer Drachen aufzugeben. Xaro hatte geweint, dann gesagt, sie sei im Haus der Unsterblichen verrückt geworden und war gegangen. Sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht wiedergesehen, und sein Seneschall überbrachte ihr immer kühlere Nachrichten, in denen er sie aufforderte, seinen Palast zu verlassen und ihr seine Geschenke zurückzugeben. Daenerys reitet zum Hafen von Qarth Nun reiten sie, Ser Jorah und ihre beiden Blutreiter durch ein Viertel, in dem fast nur düstere Lagerhäuser aus Stein stehen. Daenerys fragt Ser Jorah Mormont nach einigen der Mysterien, die sie im Haus der Unsterblichen gesehen hat. Jorah erklärt ihr, dass die drei Köpfe des Drachen Aegon I. Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern Visenya Targaryen und Rhaenys Targaryen symbolisieren, aber Daenerys denkt noch über die anderen Symbole nach, wenngleich Mormont der Meinung ist, dass sie nichts zu bedeuten haben. Der Ritter muss jedoch eingestehen, dass Rhaegar Targaryen stets eine Silberharfe gespielt hat, so wie Daenerys ihn auch in ihrer Vision mit einer Frau gesehen hat, dass aber sein Sohn Aegon als Baby während der Plünderung von Königsmund getötet worden sei. Jorah kennt indes das Lied von Eis und Feuer nicht. Sie nähern sich dem Hafen, und die Straßen werden wieder belebter. Der Hafen von Qarth ist einer der größten der ganzen Welt. Es gibt Weinschänken, Lagerhäuser, Spielhöllen, Bordelle und Tempel, die Wand an Wand stehen. Überall laufen Beutelschneider und Wahrsager umher sowie Geldwechsler. Es gibt unzählige Verkaufsstände und Seeleute aus aller Herren Länder. Es gibt lange Steinkais, die für die Schiffe der Dreizehn reserviert sind, und Daenerys sieht Xaros Zinnoberkuss, von der gerade Truhen ausgeladen werden. Daneben wird die Braut in Azur beladen, und weiter am Kai entlang werden Sklaven von der Sonnenglanz verkauft. Direkt am Kai sind Sklaven am günstigsten, und die Flaggen auf dem Schiff signalisieren, dass das Schiff aus Astapor in der Sklavenbucht kommt. Daenerys weiß, dass sie bei diesen Schiffen keine Hilfe zu erwarten hat und reitet meilenweit an den Kais entlang. Am Ende der Kais liegen die Schiffe der Sommerinseln, aus Westeros und aus den Freien Städten. An einer Kampfgrube, in der ein Basilisk einen großen roten Hund zerfleischt, steigt Daenerys ab und geht mit Ser Jorah weiter, während Aggo und Jhogo auf die Pferde aufpassen sollen. Daenerys und Ser Jorah fragen einige Kapitäne nach einer Überfahrt für 100 Dothraki mit Pferden, für sich selbst und drei Drachen. Der Kapitän der Innigster Freund muss lachen, und ein Matrose aus Lys von der Trompeter glaubt ihr nicht, dass sie Daenerys Targaryen ist. Der Frachtmeister der Seidengeist aus Myr ist der Meinung, dass die Drachen zu gefährlich seien für die Takelage. Der Besitzer der Lord Faros Galle hingegen wollte die Drachen transportieren, nicht aber die Dothraki, da er sie für Wilde hält. Zwei Brüder, Kapitäne der Grauhund und der Quecksilber, hatten Mitleid mit Daenerys und luden sie zu einem Glas rotem Wein vom Arbor ein, am Ende verlangen sie aber einen unverschämt hohen Preis für die Überfahrt. Sie suchen weiter: die Schwerfällige Petto und die Schlitzäugige Maid sind zu klein, die Bravo ist zur Jadesee unterwegs und die Magister Manolo ist kaum seetüchtig. Arstan Weißbart und der Starke Belwas stellen sich vor An den Docks warnt Ser Jorah sie vorsichtig, dass ein vernarbter großer Mann und ein alter Mann mit einem Stab sie seit einiger Zeit verfolgen würden. Daenerys tut so, als interessiere sie sich für einen Messingteller und beobachtet die beiden im Spiegelbild. Der alte Mann sieht aus wie jemand aus Westeros, und der große wiegt mindestens 20 Steine. Sie will nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, denkt aber auch daran, dass Robert Baratheon den Titel eines Lord ausgeschrieben hatte und sie denkt an die Hexenmeister. Sie beschließt, vorsichtshalber zu Aggo und Jhogo zurückzukehren, doch der Messinghändler will sich nicht abschütteln lassen und preist seinen Teller weiterhin an. Daenerys weist Ser Jorah an, ihm den Teller abzukaufen für zwei Ehren, damit sie den Händler endlich loswerden, und dann will sie die beiden Verfolger zur Rede stellen, doch ihnen tritt ein Qartheen in den Weg. Er schenkt ihr ein fein gearbeitetes Schmuckkästchen, dass er Daenerys in die Hand drückt. Sie öffnet den Deckel und entdeckt einen glitzernden grünen Skarabäus darin, und als sie hineingreift, um den Käfer herauszuholen, sagt der Mann kaum hörber: "Es betrübt mich sehr." Der Skarabäus entfaltet sich zischend, ein fast menschliches Gesicht sieht sie bösartig an, und sie sieht einen vor Gift triefenden Schwanz. Sie spürt einen Schmerz in ihren Fingern, das Kästchen fliegt aus ihrer Hand und es entsteht ein heilloses Durcheinander um sie herum: der Messinghändler brüllt, die Menschen laufen wirr durcheinander, Ser Jorah greift den dicken Braunhäutigen mit dem Messingteller an, Aggo springt herbei und Jhogo lässt seine Peitsche knallen. Dann sieht sie, wie der alte Mann neben ihr kniet und sie um Vergebung bittet, dass er ihr das Kästchen mit seinem Stab aus der Hand schlagen musste, aber das Tier sei nun tot. Die Blutreiter stellen den alten Mann, während der Große Ser Jorah zu Boden geworfen hat und die beiden nun ihre Klingen ziehen. Daenerys geht dazwischen und erklärt, dass sie sie nicht angegriffen hätten, sondern sie ihnen ihr Leben verdankt. Der Händler, der ihr das Kästchen geschenkt hatte, war ein Betrübter Mann gewesen, und die Kreatur war ein Mantikor, der Daenerys mit einem Biss getötet hätte. Der alte Mann stellt sich als Arstan vor, und der große Mann nennt sich Starker Belwas, ein Arenakämpfer. Er tritt großspurig vor und erklärt, dass er seinen Namen in den Arenen von Meereen erhalten habe, und dass er jedem Gegner erlaube, ihm einen Schnitt zuzufügen, bevor er ihn tötet. Sein Oberkörper ist übersät mit Narben. Von Meeren aus sei er nach Qohor verkauft worden, und von dort aus nach Pentos zu Illyrio Mopatis, der sie beide dann losgeschickt habe, um Daenerys wieder zurück nach Pentos zu holen. Arstan spricht die Gemeine Zunge und erklärt, er käme aus den Dornischen Marschen in den Sieben Königslanden und sei als junger Mann der Knappe eines Ritter von Haus Swann gewesenEr war tatsächlich einmal der Knappe von Lord Manfred Swann.. Nun sei er Belwas' Knappe. Ser Jorah meint, dass er ein wenig alt für einen Knappen sei, aber Arstan erwidert, dass er nicht zu alt sei, um seiner Lehnsfrau zu dienen. Dann nennt er ihn Lord Mormont. Verwundert fragt Jorah, woher er ihn kenne, und Arstan erwidert, er habe ihn auf dem Turnier von Lennishort und auf einem auf PeikEin undatiertes Turnier, über das es keine weiteren Informationen gibt. gesehen, als er jeweils den Königsmörder fast aus dem Sattel gestoßen habe. Jorah korrigiert ihn, dass er kein Lord mehr sei, da man ihm die Bäreninsel abgenommen habe, und dass er jetzt nur noch ein Ritter sei. Daenerys korrigiert ihn, dass er ein Ritter ihrer Königinnengarde sei und dazu ihr treuer Freund und Berater. Dann stellt sie Jhogo und Aggo vor. Ihr gefällt die ruhige Entschlossenheit in Arstans Gesicht, und sie heißt die beiden Willkommen. Als Belwas sich über die beiden Dothraki lustig macht, ermahnt Daenerys ihn, dass er entweder respektvoll ist oder ihre Dienste sofort wieder verlassen könne, was den Riesen sichtlich verwirrt. Sie erklären, Illyrio habe sie geschickt, um die Drachen und Daenerys nach Pentos zu holen, denn die Königslande würden sie brauchen. König Robert sei tot, es herrsche Krieg und vier Könige würden um die Macht streiten, aber es gebe keine Gerechtigkeit mehr in Westeros. Freude erfüllt Daenerys' Herz, aber sie strengt sich an, sie nicht allzu offen zu zeigen. Sie stimmt zu, mit nach Pentos zu kommen und erfährt, dass Illyrio drei Schiffe geschickt habe: die Saduleon, die Sommersonne und die Josos Streich. Daenerys denkt an ihre Vision und befiehlt, die Schiffe umzubenennen nach den Drachen Aegons: Vhagar, Meraxes und Balerion. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Qarth spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 35